Trapped
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: Elevators, we take them day in and day out, but at some point they will break. House and Wilson, trapped in an elevator. Not usually a problem, however Wilson is sick, and things turns much worse. One-shot


**Trapped**

Takes place in 7 season after Sam left, and House is in relationship with Cuddy.

**Paring**: House/Wilson. Mention: House/Cuddy

**Genre:** Angst**/** hurt/confront**/ **Romance**/** Pre-Slash

_**A thank you for looking for errors goes to Mica363 *giant hug***_

_**Summary: **__Elevators, we take them day in and day out, but at some point they will break. House and Wilson, trapped in an elevator. Not usually a problem, however Wilson is sick, and things turns much worse._

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**_

Now to the story:

* * *

He should have seen it coming, seen the symptoms last night, but he had been feeling sorry for himself and had decided instead of taking care of himself he'd drink his worries away. However he felt even worse, the virus was definitely raging, hell it might just be his punishment for throwing House out in the first place. Sam had shown her true colors and turned out to be another bad choice. '_Heh, he should have listened to House.'_ Wilson thought.

He realized too late that the messed up friendship he had with House had meant more to him, more than he had wanted to admit in the first place. The drinking last night, despite work the next day, was proof enough of his state of mind. He didn't know how else to deal with the fact that he knew for certain now that he had feelings for his best friend, who happened to be currently dating their boss.

Life really sucked right now.

The next morning he knew he must look like shit, with an air of sickness hanging over him and his obvious runny nose. He didn't care though he was a bit down, at least he wasn't hung over, he wouldn't allow that on a work night, but he was definitely not feeling better. '_Ooh here comes the elevator.'_ He stood there as it clicked open, '_Good, empty.' _He had taken some pain meds at home but nothing seemed to be working and his head was still pounding and he looked forward to a quite ride.

As the door was about to close he saw a cane trigger the re-open.

"House?" He asked. House never got into work on time, but now he was with Cuddy so anytime she was here it only made sense that he would be too.

"You sound surprised," House said taking the space to Wilsons' left.

The elevator door closed and soon they were on their way up. Wilson usually took the stairs, unless House was with him, and House knew that, but he didn't comment on it. '_He is probably thinking about Cuddy right now,'_ Wilson thought with a sigh. His friendship with House was going down as Houses' relationship with Cuddy was going up, he hated it, but as the best friend, if he was still seen as that, he had to be supportive.

"So how a-" Wilson began, he wanted to ask about how things were going between House and Cuddy, because that's what friends do, but to be honest he didn't feel like asking, but before he even got to finish the elevator stopped and the lights went out, it was ten seconds before a red emergency light turned on.

"What the?" Wilson found himself asking even though he knew perfectly well what was happening, the elevator was stuck. He saw House limp towards the phone in the elevator, he heard him call someone, but he wasn't really listening, his headache was quickly elevating, no pun intended, maybe he should have called in sick today.

"-ik" House was talking.

"What?" Wilson could feel his breathing coming faster. '_It's just a stupid flu, damn it, pull yourself together!'_

"I said, they are looking into it and think they can repair the problem in about ten…are you okay? Because if you die on me in the elevator Cuddy is going to say it's all my fault!"

"Just the flu, nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't look like flu to me…" House was standing close now, much too close. Wilson felt more than saw Houses' hand coming in contact with his forehead.

"You're warm…" He stated with a slight worried undertone.

"Who are you? You can't be House, must be a pod person, you almost sound concerned," Wilson joked, but he really liked it, House carrying for him, it felt nice.

"If you feel well enough to joke it mustn't be that bad then," House said leaving Wilson and moving towards the phone again.

"_Hello we are working on the wiring now,"_ a man's voice was announcing through the intercom, _"turns out it doesn't look too good, a wire was sheered off and the elevator automatically stopped. I have to get another mechanic to do the job, we will also try and open the door from the second floor, but this is all gonna take a bit longer, so try and stay calm," _the man said.

"Oh this is just great…but I guess it's a good reason for getting out of Clinic duties," House said, making small talk.

"It's new and fresh in the department of excuses."

"Yes, but now I have to find something more dangerous the next time."

"I'm …sure, you can do it," Wilson hoped House didn't hear his hesitating, he was having a hard time keeping his breathing under control and talking just made it worse. Before House could comment on it or joke around some more, a new voice could be heard from the intercom.

"_Hey, House, Dr. Wilson, it's me, Chase," _the Australian ascent could easily be recognized through the intercom.

"Hello outside world, what do we owe for the honor of a wombat?" House joked.

"_I was just in Cuddy's office telling her about the elevator being stuck, she didn't even flinch, and now since you're trapped I wanted to know?"_

"Oh, you won't get me that easily wombat, just cos' I'm trapped with Wilson here I won't let you spread any rumors!"

"_But-"_

"You know the funny thing about this intercom, if I lift the phone you can't call me, so, bye."

"_House?"_

With that the elevator was silent, except for the banging you could hear from outside of people trying to manually open the door.

"House? What's this about Cuddy?"

"We had a row, nothing much, she just isn't my girlfriend at the moment," House wasn't looking at him and Wilson felt his legs starting to give out, if he didn't sit down he was gonna fall soon.

'_Great of all days to be trapped in an elevator.'_

"Why?" He asked, hoping that Houses' voice could keep him up, if not that, then his pride to not show House how weak he was feeling right now.

"It's…complicated"

"Isn't it always?"

"I might have…said the wrong name."

"When?"

"In bed"

"But surely-"

"While we were having _sex._"

"Ooh!"

There was silence in the small space again and it was seeming to linger. Wilson wanted to ask House about the whole name issue, but he felt it wasn't quite his place, that and he wasn't sure if he could handle the answer.

It didn't really matter anymore, Wilson felt his legs give out under him and he saw the red light turning black. The last thing he heard before hitting the floor was House yelling his name.

* * *

"WILSON!" House was fast for a cripple when it came to being at his friend's side. Immediately checking for life signs, he was happy to feel a pulse, '_Heart rate a little elevated by it's there, thank goodness.'_

He got up quickly again and limped to the phone, he was happy to hear Chase's voice on the other side, apparently not having given up on him yet.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"Wilson collapsed, get a gurney and a room ready for when they get us out."

"_Oh my god, is he okay?"_

"He's stable right now but he wasn't feeling too well in the elevator and suddenly went down."

"_Right, I'll- I'll go get things ready, stay put!"_

"Yeah, like I can really go anywhere."

Wilson was still on the floor, high fever, this wasn't just flu. He needed him to be okay, he had to tell him…

"Gr-ug," it was a croaky voice coming from the man on the floor.

" Wilson?" House hated his voice for sounding so frightened right now, but no one else but Wilson was here, so he'd let it slide, for now.

"What am I doing on the floor?" he asked.

"You fainted"

"I didn't faint."

"Then you passed out."

" I didn't pass-"

"You did! I'm not having this discussion with you on the floor of an elevator."

Wilson tried to get up but strong hands kept him down. "Wha-?"

"Stay down you just fainted, oh sorry, passed out. So you're not moving."

"House how hard is it for you to understand, I'm fine," Wilson pushed Houses' hands off him and slowly got up only to feel his legs give out again.

"And how hard is it for you to understand that I give a crap about you!" House cried when he had gotten Wilson down on the floor without incident.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, or what? Has the single life made you stupid too?"

"Hey! Don't talk down to me."

House mumbled something under his breath, Wilson tried to hear but it was too low to discern what words were being said, "What did you say?"

"It was you," he repeated.

"Me?" Wilson had no idea what House was trying to say and he was starting to feel sleepy and a bit dizzy again.

"It was your name I said," Wilson's tired brain ran through that sentence '_What? Um, my name? oh!'_ He remembered the conversation earlier, 15 minutes ago now, it felt like hours. This meant that House had said his name…his name…during, sex…with Cuddy, '_Oh God!'_

"It's okay if you-" House started, sounding the most unlike-House ever.

"No! I mean yes, I mean, I don't know…you said my name while you and Cuddy were?"

House nodded and even though it was poorly lit by the red emergency light, Wilson could see House's beautiful blue eyes as they looked away from him.

"If you don't want to be friends anymore..."

"God no! House I… I…like….you…too." Was all Wilson managed to say before he went under again, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

The next time Wilson woke up he was in a hospital bed, looking around he saw House sitting to his left reading what appeared to be a newspaper. His glasses were perched on his nose, he looked so relaxed, not like he had been in the elevator, god the elevator! Wilson tried, but couldn't remember what had happened after the second time he had "fallen asleep".

"You had a critical fever, we gave you some meds and your fever is down, nothing too serious, but you have to rest and allow yourself to get healthy before going back to work. Oh, and what would you have done if you had given your virus to one of your little bald children, you'd be sad then," House spoke, not looking away from the newspaper.

"How long have I?"

"4 hours."

"I've been out for 4 hours…you haven't been sitting there the whole time have you? Wilson asked looking at Houses leg.

"Yeah, but it's fine."

Wilson looked up at House, he was looking back at him with, that couldn't be right, concern, worry and something else, was it fear, but fear for what?

'_It was you,' he repeated_

'_Me?'_

'_It was your name I said.'_

The conversation from the elevator hit Wilson hard.

"It really happened?"

"Yes."

"So we."

"Yes."

Some silence again. It was like they both knew what to say, but neither of them knew how to start, one had to burst the bubble.

"You know, what I said in the elevator, I meant it," Wilson said, never taking his eyes off House.

"So did I," House said laying down the newspaper.

"So, what now?

"Now you shut up," House said closing the distance between the two with a kiss.

* * *

A small one-shot dedicated to my fear of small rooms and elevators' (shiver)… and as how season 7 is, I wanted some fluff. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Please review**


End file.
